A Collision of Two Worlds
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! The BillWaterloo Road crossover. Sam and Phil are sent on an undercover mission to infiltate a drugs whose supply seems to be coming from Sun Hill. Full summary inside plz R&R luv Gemz xx
1. Second Chances

**A Collision of Two Worlds**

**Summary: The Bill/Waterloo Road crossover so if you watch both of these, then this is for you. Sam and Phil are sent on an undercover mission to infiltrate a drugs gang inside Waterloo Road who seem to be getting their supply of drugs from Sun Hill. It's Sam's first big case as DI so can she make it a success?**

Chapter 1- Second Chances

It was 8:30 in the morning and Phil Hunter was gazing out of the window of Sun Hill CID waiting for one person: Sam Nixon. The night before, they shared a kiss and Sam walked away. Sam and Phil split up nearly 3months ago and she patched things up with Stuart. It wasn't to last though, Sam and Stuart separated for good about a fortnight ago. 'What are you looking at?' Mickey asked as he approached Phil.

'Umm, nothing,' Phil replied as a car pulled up outside.

Sam stepped out of her car. Mickey had joined Phil at the window. 'So nothing eh? Must be a pretty big nothing,' he remarked.

Phil smiled at Sam as she looked up at the window. She buzzed herself into CID and entered the office. She looked at Phil once more and all the memories from the night before came flooding back…

**Flashback **

_Sam and Phil entered a pub and went over to the bar. 'So what do you want to drink?' Phil asked as he turned to face Sam._

'_I'll have a G and T please Phil,' Sam replied and smiled at him._

'_I'll bring the drinks over, go and get us a table,'_

'_OK Phil,'_

_Phil watched as Sam walked over to a table in the corner of the pub. He was so entranced by her movements that he didn't notice the barmaid standing at the bar, waiting for him to order his drink. 'Oh sorry,' Phil said when he finally realised the barmaid was stood there._

_He ordered their drinks and went over to join Sam at the table that she was sitting at. 'There you go,' Phil said as he placed the drink down in front of Sam._

'_Thanks Phil,' Sam replied._

'_What for?'_

'_You've been a really good friend to me over the last year or so. Especially through the pregnancy and the miscarriage, any other bloke would've probably run a mile but you didn't and I really, really appreciate that,'_

'_I'm just returning the favour Sam,'_

_A few hours later, Sam and Phil decided to cal it a night. 'I think we'd better go,' Phil said._

'_We've got work tomorrow so I think we'd better be off,'_

_Sam and Phil stepped outside the pub. The cold was beginning to get to Sam and she shivered. Phil took his jacket off and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders. She gazed into Phil's eyes and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you,' she said._

_Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips and was about to deepen it when she pulled away. 'Phil, I can't do this, I'm sorry,' she said and handed Phil back his jacket before walking off._

_Phil looked in the direction that Sam had walked off in. He'd crossed the line and he knew it…_

**End of flashback **

'Guv?' Phil said, bringing Sam back to reality. 'Can I have a word?'

'Yeah sure,' Sam replied as she walked towards her office.

She stepped aside and let Phil enter her office. Sam followed him in and closed the door behind them. 'Listen about what happened last night…' Phil started.

'Phil, last night was a mistake, the kiss. It's too soon after Stuart for anything like that,' Sam cut across him.

'What are you trying to say Sam?'

'I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not ready for another relationship so soon after splitting up with Stuart. The kiss last night was a mistake because of the current situation but maybe, after I've got over Stuart, we could give our relationship another chance. It may be a few weeks or a few months but I would like to give our relationship another chance to work,'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I never gave it a proper chance because I walked away before it got really serious between us,' Sam smiled and put her hands on either side of Phil's face. 'I think I'd probably regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't give things a second chance,'

Phil put his arms around Sam and she leant into him. 'I'll wait however long it takes Sam, I don't car how long I have to wait. I'll be here whenever you feel the time is right for you to give us a second chance,' he said

'Thank you,' Sam replied as she pulled out of his arms.

Phil smiled at her as they both heard a knock at the door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

DCI Jack Meadows opened the door and entered the office. 'Ah, just the people I wanted to see,' he said as he looked at Sam and then Phil.

'What is it Guv?' Sam asked.

'I was just wondering if you two were free,'

'Why?' Phil asked.

'I've something to ask of both of you,'

**3reviews b4 I post the next chapter luv Gemz xx**


	2. Undercover Mission

**Special thankx 2 ****NIXONSPARKLE****S-Nixon****crazyamy005****Newsteadgirl****Emz25****Rose Tyler611****becca996****sam-qwen-nixon****BIGHROCKS**** 4 reviewing chapter 1. This next chapter is 4 all of you!!! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Undercover Mission

Sam and Phil looked each other. 'What is it you wanted to ask us?' she asked.

'Listen, we can't do it here, can you meet me in my office in about 10minutes?' Jack replied.

'Yeah, sure,' Sam said.

'I'll see you then,' Jack replied and shut the office door.

'What is that about?' Phil asked once Jack had closed the door.

'I really don't know. It must be something important for him to ask us for a meeting,' Sam replied.

Sam knocked on Jack's door about 10minutes later with Phil in tow. 'Come in!' Jack called.

Sam and Phil entered the office and closed the door behind them. 'What did you want to see us about guv?' Sam asked.

'You know that we have been trailing a drug dealer by the name of Luke Holden?' Jack replied.

Sam and Phil nodded as they sat down in the two chairs in front of Jack's desk. 'Although he's quite small time, dealing ecstasy and all that. We have recently had intelligence to suggest that he's widening the market,' Jack continued.

'In what way?'

'We believe that Holden is supplying drugs to students at Waterloo Road Comprehensive School. I've spoken to the headmaster, Jack Rimmer and he's keen to eradicate the problem. He's agreed to having a couple of officers undercover to monitor the drugs situation,' Jack explained.

Sam and Phil looked at each other. 'You mean us, don't you?' Phil asked.

'If you don't want to do it then that's fine,'

'Why aren't the local police dealing with it?' Sam asked.

'Mr Rimmer is very keen to sort the problem out and he feels that the local police would be too close. Waterloo Road has had dealings with the police in the past and there is a possibility that some of the students may recognise them, which could put the safety of the officers at risk. Holden has links to our area so it would be in the interest of a wider investigation,' Jack explained. 'You don't have to say yes but after a discussion with the superintendent yesterday, it was thought that you two would be the best officers for the job, seeing as though Neil's no longer here.'

Neil resigned about a month ago after protesting against Sam's promotion to DI, which left the DI's post entirely to her.

'Why us though?' Phil asked.

'Well, Neil's gone so Sam's the only DI we've got and you're the most experienced DS in the department,' Jack replied.

Sam and Phil looked at each other again and smiled. 'OK, we'll do it,' she finally said.

'That's great. We've managed to secure you both jobs at Waterloo Road Comprehensive. Sam, you're going to be Secretary to the head and Phil, you're going to be the caretaker,'

'OK then, when do we start?' Phil asked.

'Tomorrow,' Jack replied and he handed Sam and Phil a folder each. 'Take these and read them so you've got a better understanding of the case.'

'If we do get any intelligence from Waterloo Road, how are we going to feed it back to you guys?' Sam asked.

'We'll send people up once a week so that you can feed any intelligence back to us,'

'Where exactly are we going to live?' Phil asked.

'We've sorted you out a couple of flats up there so you'll be OK,' Jack replied as Sam and Phil looked at each other in horror. 'In the same block.'

Sam and Phil looked at each other again and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good,' she said as Phil got out of his chair.

'Good luck,' Jack said.

'Thanks guv,' Sam and Phil chorused and they left the office.

Sam closed the door as they stepped outside Jack's office. 'Listen, about what I said…' Phil started.

'Phil, we've got this undercover mission to deal with now so maybe after this is over, we can give us another try,' Sam interrupted.

'Ever the professional eh?' Phil remarked, saw the look on Sam's face and added: 'I understand Sam. The job always come first, doesn't it?'

This only infuriated Sam more, but she didn't show it. 'The job doesn't _always_ come first Phil,' she smiled. 'Listen, I'm gonna go and pack some stuff. Seeing as though we're living in the same block of flats, its pointless taking two cars up there so how about I come and pick you up in about 2hours?'

'Yeah, OK. I'll see you later Sam,' Phil said as he watched Sam descend the staircase and leave the station.

**13reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	3. Settling In

**Special thankx 2 ****NIXONSPARKLE, ****becca996, ****Emz25, ****sam-qwen-nixon, ****S-Nixon**** and ****chicken160688**** 4 reviewing, this chapter is 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Chapter 3- Settling In**

Later that afternoon, Sam and Phil got out of the car and looked up at the block of flats they were going to be living in. 'They don't look too bad do they?' Phil asked.

'Fully furnished as well,' Sam replied.

Do we have to buy our own food?'

'Is that all you think about?'

'No, not everything,' Phil replied as he gazed into Sam's eyes.

They moved their stuff into the flats and, to Phil's disgust, there was no food in either of their flats. 'We're gonna have to buy our own food, you know,' Sam said.

'I know, I just thought they'd provide us with food. I mean we've got jobs, flats but no food,' Phil replied.

'Are you gonna come?'

'Yeah, why not,'

An hour later, Sam and Phil came back from the supermarket, loaded with shopping for both their fridges. 'Do you fancy a drink?' Phil asked.

'I don't know Phil; we've got all this paperwork to read tonight so we'd better not,'

'Oh, come on Sam, we can read it over a glass of wine, can't we?'

'Oh go on then,' Sam relented.

Phil poured him and Sam a glass of wine each and passed one to Sam, who was sat on the sofa. 'So Sam, here's to a successful undercover mission,' Phil said.

'Cheers Phil,' Sam replied as their glasses clinked together.

'So what did happen between you and Stuart for it to end?'

'Do you really wanna know or are you just being nosy?'

'Either will do for me,' Phil smirked. 'No, I'm joking. I care about you Sam, and I want to know how it went so wrong.'

'I guess the only reason I patched things up with Stuart was because deep down, I knew I still felt something for him. I just wanted to do it all again but not as fast as we did the first time. I think we rushed into things the first time round, especially where the pregnancy was concerned. My promotion to DI if I'm honest was the final in the coffin. On the surface, he was happy about it, congratulated me just like you did when you both found out but deep down, I don't think he'd be able to cope with having his girlfriend as his boss. I just thought I'd finish it before our personal lives tangled with work,' Sam replied.

'When I congratulated you on getting the DI's position, I really did mean it. I didn't think I'd mind you being my boss…again. I know I hated you being my boss before but that was probably because I didn't know you as well as I do now. I was wrong, about you as a person, and as my boss,'

'You certainly were Phil,'

'I know I was Sam, and I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life,'

3 hours later, the wine was still flowing freely. Sam and Phil had given up trying to read the background information Jack had given them about the case and were talking. Sam tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. 'I think you'd better be off,' Phil said.

'Yeah I think so too,' Sam replied as she leant across and kissed Phil on the cheek. 'Good night Phil,'

Phil watched as Sam got up and walked over to the door. 'Good night Sam,' he finally said.

Sam smiled at him once more before she walked out of Phil's flat. He smiled to himself but at the same time; Phil was wondering why he hadn't bitten the bullet and kissed her. Deep down, he knew the reason why, and he was beginning to accept it…

Phil's POV

_I know she needs space right now, especially after splitting up with Stuart. He really didn't deserve her after the way treated her over the pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. Stuart walked out on Sam when she needed him most. When I held her in my arms after she told me that she's lost the baby, I'd never seen her so upset, so vulnerable. Except when Abi was abducted, she was in bits but that was understandable. I love Sam, so I'll wait however long it takes for her to sort herself out. I can't lose her, I just can't because…because she means too much to me. _

**19reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	4. When Sam Met Jack

**Special thankx 2 ****Alwayshappy****BIGHROCKS****, Sach, Becca, Sarah, Laura and Emz 4 reviewing. Luv ya always Gemz xx**

Chapter 4- When Sam met Jack

The next morning, Sam and Phil were ready for work at about 8 because Jack Rimmer had requested a meeting with them before they started. 'I wonder what our new boss is like,' Phil was saying.

'I don't know,' Sam replied. 'Take pity on me, I'm the one whose actually working for him. You're just the caretaker.'

'Oooh, that's because being PA to the head is more your remit than it is mine,' Phil said as he put on a fake posh accent.

'Very funny,' Sam replied as she got into the car.

Sam and Phil arrived at Waterloo Road about 15minutes later. A man was waiting outside the school and they assumed that he was the headmaster. It was still quite early and they weren't any students around yet. They both got out of the car as Jack approached. 'I guess you're the undercover then,' he said.

'Yes we are,' Sam replied.

'Jack Rimmer, headteacher at Waterloo Road,' Jack said.

'DS Phil Hunter,' Phil replied as Jack shook his hand.

'And DI Sam Nixon,' Sam said as Jack shook her hand.

His eyes lingered on Sam a lot longer than they had Phil. Jack smiled at Sam before he spoke. 'Come up to my office, we need to talk,' Jack said as she walked back towards the school.

Once they arrived in Jack's office, he closed the door and asked them both to sit down. 'I take it you know why you're here,' he said

'Yeah, we know about the drugs situation. Luke Holden, 17-year-old lad, suspected of supplying drugs to students at this school,' Sam replied.

'Yep, that's right. Luke was excluded from Waterloo Road a year ago after he put our Drama teacher, Izzie Redpath in hospital. We believe that he's supplying drugs to students inside this school, who are in turn dealing these drugs to pupils,' Jack explained.

'Who is it you suspect is doing the dealing?' Phil asked.

'We suspect that Janeece Bryant and Donte Charles are doing the dealing, but we have no proof of this. This is where you two come in,'

'OK,' Sam said. 'What do you want us to do?'

'I want both of you to monitor the situation and try to get proof that Janeece and Donate are doing the dealing. I'm the only person in the school that knows you're here undercover so hopefully, your safety won't be compromised,' Jack replied as he cast another smile in Sam's direction.'

'We want these guys off the streets just as much as you do,' Phil said, as he tried to suppress his jealousy.

He'd seen the way Jack was looking at Sam and had already taken a dislike to him, purely because of that.

Sam, Jack and Phil were disturbed by a knock at the door.

'Come in!' Jack called.

The door opened and Izzie Redpath stepped into the office. 'Oh sorry I-' Izzie said.

'No don't worry Izzie, we're finished here. I'd like you to meet our newest recruits, Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter,' Jack cut over her as he stood up.

'Oh,' Izzie replied as she held out of her hand. 'Izzie Redpath, English and Drama teacher. Welcome to Waterloo Road.'

'Thanks,' Sam said as Izzie shook her hand.

Phil didn't say anything as Izzie shook his hand, he just smiled. A smile which she didn't return. She was engaged to Tom Clarkson, a fellow English teacher at the school with whom she was expecting a baby. 'There's the registers for all of my classes last week,' Izzie said as she turned towards Jack and subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

'Right thanks Izzie, that'll be your first job Sam,' Jack replied as he turned towards Sam.

'What?' Sam asked.

'You can go through all the registers and check what students were away during which classes on what day. Check to see if any of these absences were authorised, if they weren't, you tell me,'

'I'll be off then Jack,' Izzie said.

'OK then Izzie,' Jack replied.

'Nice to have met you both,' Izzie said, turning to Sam and Phil.

'And you Izzie,' Sam replied.

'Yes, nice to have met you…Izzie,' Phil said. It was the first time he'd spoken since Izzie entered the office.

'I think you'd better get to work you two,' Jack said once Izzie had closed the door.

Both Phil and Sam stood up and made their way toward the door. 'Good luck, both of you,' Jack called.

They both merely smiled at him and left the office. Phil was unable to hide his jealousy any longer. 'What's his game, eh?' Phil asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sam replied.

'He was flirting with you all the time in there, and yet you didn't notice?!' Phil said incredulously.

'You're different Phil, I saw the way you smiled at Izzie,' Sam replied, raising her voice slightly but then softened it. 'If you're willing to give us another chance, you're gonna have to show me that you've got what it takes.'

'I know that Sam,' Phil replied and turned and walked out.

Jack emerged from his office when he heard Phil slam the door shut. 'I could hear you two arguing from inside here,' he remarked. 'What's his problem anyway?'

'I don't know,' Sam replied.

Deep down, Sam knew what Phil's problem was, she wasn't going to disclose the ins and outs of her closest friend's personal life to someone she'd only known for about an hour…

Sam's POV

_I know what Phil's problem is. He's very protective over me, especially since I've only recently split up with Stuart. I also know how he feels about me, he loves me but I'm still unsure of what I feel about him. His love for me means that he ends up getting jealous of any bloke who ends up flirting with me. Stuart was the perfect example of that, Phil was jealous because back then, he had something that Phil really wanted. Just now in there with Jack as well is another example, the jealousy is rearing its ugly head again. I'm not sure whether I can be with Phil unless he changes as far as the jealousy goes. He's changed in other ways, beyond recognition. I'm not sure if I can be with Phil if he's gonna get jealous everytime someone new comes onto the scene._

**26reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	5. More Than Friendship?

**Special thankx 2 Sach, Laura Becca, Newsteadgirl, Sarah and Emz 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 5- More than Friendship?

At lunch time, Janeece Bryant and Donte Charles, the two suspects in the drugs case, met behind the bike sheds at the school. Teachers hardly ever came round here so they knew they wouldn't be seen. 'What did you want to see me about?' Janeece asked.

'We've got a problem,' Donte replied.

'Oh yeah, what sort of problem?'

'We're running low on gear,'

Janeece turned away from Donte. 'So now what are we gonna do?' she asked.

'I've spoken to our supplier but he can't get up here till the end of this week,'

'Can't you try and persuade him?'

'No way,' Donte said as he spun Janeece around so she was facing him again. 'I might be stupid but I'm not _that_ stupid. Arguing with Holden is suicidal, he calls the shots and no-one can change his mind.'

'OK, OK I get your point,'

'Good, he said he can meet us here lunch time on Friday. So he can hand over the gear,' Donte said. 'Are you still up for this?'

'Yeah course I am, Donte,' Janeece replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam finished work at about 5 that afternoon. She was just about to leave when Jack called her back. 'Listen Sam, I was wondering, do you fancy a bit of dinner?'

'Oh I don't know Jack,' Sam replied.

'Go on Sam, I want to welcome you properly to Waterloo Road,'

'OK then,' Sam relented.

'Great, I'll pick you up about 7,' Jack smiled at Sam before he headed out.

Sam smiled to herself. Maybe she'd found a way of forgetting about Stuart. She met Phil outside a few minutes later. 'How's your first day been?' he asked.

'Not too bad, how about you?' Sam replied.

'Yeah mines been OK,' Phil said. 'Listen, I got some information on the drugs.'

'Go on,'

'There's been no activity on the dealing in the school, which suggests to me…' Phil trailed off.

'That they've run out of supplies,' Sam cut in.

'Got it in one,'

'So when do you reckon their supply's gonna be arriving?'

'I dunno but I'll keep my ear to the ground,' Phil said as him and Sam approached the car.

'At least one of us is,' Sam remarked.

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing,'

Sam was ready for Jack at about 6:45 and was waiting for him. She was looking forward to tonight, it was a chance for her to forget about Stuart and look to the future. She came back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and smiled. 'You look nice,' Jack remarked.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' Sam replied.

'Are you ready?'

'Yep, I am,' Sam said as she locked the door to the flat and followed Jack out.

Jack had decided to take Sam to an Italian restaurant just outside the town. Sam looked up at the restaurant and smiled. 'How do you know I liked Italian?' she asked.

Jack turned towards Sam. 'I thought you looked like a woman who did,' he replied.

Jack and Sam entered the restaurant and were shown to their tables. They ordered their meals and Jack brought a bottle of wine. 'So what's the story with you and Phil Hunter?' he asked as he poured Sam a glass of wine.

'There's nothing to tell,' Sam replied innocently.

'Oh come on Sam, I did hear the argument this morning,'

Sam took a sip of wine before she spoke. 'OK,' she finally said. 'I'll tell you the truth. About 9months ago, I started going out with a bloke I worked with, a guy called Stuart. About 3months later, I found out I was pregnant with his kid. He wasn't interested in having a family so I was left on my own.'

'I didn't realise,' Jack replied as he gently squeezed Sam's hand from across the table. 'Where does Phil come into it?'

'I'm getting to that. Anyway, Phil was there for me when I needed someone most. I had a miscarriage and me and Stuart split up. Me and Phil were sent out to Romania on a case and we slept together while we were out there. We started a relationship not long after but it didn't last, we split up about a month and a half later,' Sam continued.

'You've certainly been through a lot,'

'I know but I'm glad its all over now,'

Jack and Sam ate their meal and talked for another two hours. He paid the bill and they left the restaurant not long after. 'You know what?' Sam said as she and Jack stepped out of the restaurant.

'What?' Jack replied.

'I've really enjoyed tonight Jack, thank you,' Sam said as she leant up to kiss Jack on the cheek.

Jack looked down at Sam and gazed into her eyes. He leant down and kissed Sam softly on the lips. They both pulled away, staring at each other intently. Jack kissed Sam on the lips again, more passionately this time. Jack smiled at Sam when they both pulled away. 'Do you wanna come back to mine?' he asked.

Sam smiled at him and nodded. Jack took Sam's hand in his and they both walked over to the car. They both got into the car and drove off.

About 15minutes later, Jack and Sam pulled up in the driveway of his house. 'Nice house,' Sam remarked.

Jack merely smiled. 'Do you still wanna come in?' he asked.

Sam nodded as Jack got out of the car and went over to the door. Sam shut the car door as she got out and went over to Jack. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Jack opened the front door and he and Sam stepped inside, closing the door behind them…

**32reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	6. Meetings in cafes

**Special thankx 2 Laura, Sarah, Emz, Becca and Newsteadgirl 4 reviewing. This chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 6- Meetings in cafés

The next morning, Sam woke up at about 6:30 and turned around to face Jack. 'Morning,' he said as he smiled at her.

'Morning Jack,' Sam replied as he leant across and kissed her.

'You don't regret it…do you?'

'What last night?'

Jack nodded and Sam smiled at him. 'No, of course I didn't Jack,'

Jack kissed Sam on the lips, she deepened it and they both pulled away. 'I'm gonna have to go,' Sam finally said as she began to get out of bed.

'Do you want me to drive you back to your flat?' Jack asked.

'Do you mind,' Sam replied.

Jack shook his head and leant across to kiss Sam's forehead. She smiled at him once more before getting dressed.

Jack and Sam pulled up outside her block of flats about half an hour later. 'I guess I'll see you at work,' Jack said.

'You certainly will,' Sam replied and kissed Jack softly on the lips before she got out of the car.

Sam entered her flat and began to change out of the clothes she was wearing last night. She'd just finished getting changed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Phil in the doorway. 'I was wondering where you were last night,' he said.

'I went out to dinner with Jack,' Sam replied.

'You didn't?!?' Phil was incredulous.

'We slept together,' Sam said, looking at Phil for a reaction.

'Oh, OK,' Phil finally said. 'Are you two together?'

Sam shrugged. 'I don't know,' she replied.

Sam heard her phone bleep inside the flat. 'I'd better get that,' she said.

'OK, I'll pick you up for work in about 45minutes,' Phil replied as he went back towards his flat.

Sam closed the door to her flat and found her phone. She had a new message, which said: _Meet me in the café on the High Street at lunch Jo_. Sam sent a reply back saying: _OK then. C u l8r_.

Sam and Phil arrived at work about an hour later. She proceeded up to Jack's office, she needed to talk to him about last night. Sam knocked on the office door. 'Come in!' Jack called.

Sam stepped into the office. 'Oh sorry Jack,' she said, as she looked from Kim Campbell, Head of Art to Jack. 'If you're busy,'

'No its OK Sam, we're finished here,' Kim cut over her as she left the office and shut the door behind her.

'Listen Sam,' Jack said once he was sure Kim had closed the door. 'I really, really enjoyed last night.'

'Which bit of it?' Sam asked as Jack got off his seat.

'Well, all of it I guess,' Jack replied as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Look Jack, I'm not sure what's happening here…with us,'

'What do you want to happen?' Jack asked. 'Do you want to give it a chance?'

Sam stayed silent for a moment. 'Yes,' she finally replied. 'I wanna give it a chance.'

Jack smiled at Sam and cupped her face in his hands. He softly kissed Sam on the lips, she deepened it but Jack pulled away. 'I gotta go to a meeting, you gonna be alright here on your own?'

'Course I will Jack,' Sam replied.

Jack gently kissed Sam's forehead. 'I'll see you later Sam,' he said before he opened the door and left his office.

At lunchtime, Sam left the school and proceed to the café on the High Street. She opened the door and smiled when Jo turned around. 'Hey Jo,' Sam said as she hugged her friend.

'How's it going?' Jo replied as she pulled out of the hug.

Sam took a seat opposite Jo before she spoke again. 'What are you doing here anyway?' she asked.

'Didn't Phil tell you?' Jo replied.

'Tell me what?'

'That I'm your link to Sun Hill,'

'Oh that,' Sam said. 'No, Phil didn't tell me, whose his link then?'

'Mickey,' Jo replied. 'It was originally going to be Stuart but, it didn't seem appropriate,'

'I guess so,'

'So come on Sam, what've got so far?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Phil was sat in another café halfway across town with Mickey. 'What've you got so far Phil?' Mickey asked.

'Well, intelligence suggests that the two suspects, Janeece Bryant and Donte Charles, have run out of gear to sell,' Phil began.

'So what do you think is happening?'

'Well, nothing, that's the point. They've got no gear to sell,'

'OK, when do you think you're getting a new supply?'

'I don't know but I can find out,'

'Good,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo was listening intently to everything Sam had just told her. Sam looked at her watch, 'Listen Jo, I'd better be getting off,' she said as she got of her seat.

'I'll see you soon Sam,' Jo replied as she hugged Sam.

'I'll see you Jo,' Sam replied as she pulled out of the hug and walked out of the café.

**37reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	7. Gossip does Damage

**Special thankx 2 Emz, Laura, Sarah, Beth and Becca 4 reviewing. Soz about the lack of SPness, there's more to come in the nxt 2 chapters. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 7- Gossip does damage

A week later, Jack's relationship with Sam had become the only topic of gossip among the teachers at Waterloo Road. 'Do you really think that its going to work?' Izzie asked on Friday afternoon.

'Is what going to work?' Tom Clarkson replied.

'Jack and Sam,' Izzie said. 'Office romances hardly ever work.'

'We're the exception to that rule Izz,' Tom replied as he kissed Izzie softly in the lips and gently massaged her bump.

At that moment, Steph Haydock, the French teacher, slammed the staff room door shut. It was commonly known that Steph had long nursed a crush on Jack and was jealous that Sam had got Jack, when she wanted him. 'That flaming cow!' Steph exploded.

'What are you talking about Steph?' Izzie asked.

'Sam Nixon,' Steph replied as she sat down on the sofa next to Izzie.

'What's she done now?'

'She's only been here a week and she's already got her claws into Jack,'

'Oh that,' Izzie sighed.

'He's free agent Steph,' Lorna chipped in. 'Jack's old enough to choose who he sees and if then Sam makes him happy, then good luck to him,'

'You still don't get do you?' Steph said. 'I saved his life from Lewis Seddon when he threatened to kill Jack. And when someone a lot better looking come along, he forgets everything we've ever been through.'

'If you really have Jack's best interests at heart,' Lorna said. 'Then you should just accept that he's with Sam.'

Steph scowled. 'Do you want a cup of tea?' Izzie asked.

'Yes please Izzie,' Steph replied. 'Still got…15minutes until my lesson.'

'I'll get them Izzie,' Tom said and he smiled at her as he got off the couch.

'I really, really hate her,' Steph said to Lorna as the staff room door opened once more.

Sam entered the staff room and everyone looked at her. 'You hate who Steph?' Sam asked, indicating that she'd hear what Steph had said.

'Nobody,' Steph lied. 'I've got Janeece and Donte in my next class. I don't know, there's something strange about them.'

'In what way?'

'They just seem a bit off. They volunteered to come back and re-sit their GCSE's but they just don't seem to be putting in all the effort. They seem a lot more pale than they used to.'

'Whatever happens to them in their spare time is nothing to do with you. You can't always see the best in people, some people are born lost causes,' Izzie said.

'Janeece and Donate weren't always lost causes though,' Steph argued back.

'I know that,' Izzie said. 'Chlo's still going out with him and she refuses to hear a bad word said about him.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was out at a meeting and didn't come back until about 4:00. He smiled at Sam as he walked past her desk. 'I didn't think you'd still be here,' he said as he passed her.

Sam followed Jack into the office and closed the door behind them. 'I need a word,' she said.

'What about Sam?' Jack asked as he perched on the edge of his desk.

'I heard some of the staff talking about us earlier,'

'Saying what?'

'I don't know, Steph and Lorna shut up as soon as I entered staff room,'

'Steph Haydock,' Jack said. 'I should've known.'

'What are you gonna do?'

Jack cupped Sam's face in his hands and softly kissed her on the lips. 'I'll have a word with her, get her to keep it zipped. We're happy Sam and all that matters.'

Jack kissed Sam on the lips once more, with more passion. They both pulled away and Jack put his arms around Sam. She leant into him as he kissed the top of her head. 'I'll go and have a word with her now,' Jack said as Sam pulled out of his arms.

'I'll wait for you Jack,' Sam said as Jack opened the door and left the office.

About 5minutes later, Jack was stood outside Steph's French classroom and he knocked on the door. He didn't wait for an answer and Jack opened it. Steph smiled at him, 'what can I do for you Jack?' Steph asked.

'I'll tell you what you can do,' Jack replied as he slammed the door shut. 'You can keep your comments about me and Sam to yourself.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,'

'Whatever you said about me and Sam really upset her. You're just jealous because I've never felt anything for you,'

'Really?' Steph said. 'I don't remember you saying that on our first date.'

'Whatever happened back then Steph is in the past, I'm with Sam now and she makes me happy, just keep your comments to yourself Steph, please,'

Jack didn't wait to hear her answer; he walked out of her classroom and headed back up to his office.

He opened the office door and smiled back at Sam. 'Well?' she asked.

'I think she'll keep her opinions to herself from now on,' Jack replied.

'Good,'

Jack put his arms around Sam and kissed the top of her head. He was happy with Sam and he wasn't going to let Steph Haydock destroy that, no matter what.

**42reviews b4 I post the nxt ch, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	8. A Drunken Night Out

Special thankx 2 xxx-lisa2k7-xxx, Laura, Emz and Becca 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx

Chapter 8- A Drunken Night Out

Over the next week, Jack and Sam continued to get on very well, much to Phil's annoyance. The drugs case wasn't throwing up anything, Janeece and Donte had sold out of gear again and were waiting for a new supply. It was a Friday and Phil had just gone up to Jack's office to speak to Sam. 'Listen Sam, do you fancy a drink after work or are you and Jack totally inseparable?' he asked.

'No Phil, we're not inseparable and so…yes, I'd love to have a drink with you tonight,' Sam replied.

Phil smiled at Sam before he spoke again. 'I'll come and pick you up at 7:30,' he said and he turned and left the office.

Jack came out of the office just after Phil had left. 'What did Phil want?' Jack asked as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

He just asked me if I wanted to go out for a drink tonight,' Sam replied. 'You don't mind do you?'

'No course not, you go out and enjoy yourself,'

'If you're sure you don't mind,' Sam said as Jack kissed her softly on the lips.

Sam and Phil met outside the school at about 5 that afternoon. 'Hi Sam,' Phil said and went to hug Sam.

'Hi Phil,' Sam replied as she returned Phil's hug.

'Are you sure you still wanna go for that drink tonight?'

Sam met Phil's eyes and smiled at him. 'Course I am Phil,' she said.

Sam and Phil pulled outside their block of flats about 15minutes later. 'I'll see you later,' Phil said as he flashed a smile in Sam's direction before disappearing into his flat.

Sam smiled at the door of Phil's flat before she disappeared into hers to find an outfit to wear for that night. She opened her wardrobe and began her search for an outfit to wear. Sam was hoping that something would jump out at her but she had no such luck. After about half and hour, she decided on a red strappy dress which was very, very low-cut, as if she was trying to accentuate something to Phil. She thought that with a pair of silver heels, she'd look perfect. Sam smiled at her reflection in the mirror after she applied her make-up. Phil knocked on the door just before 7:30. Sam opened it and smiled at Phil, who was momentarily stunned. 'You look…well, gorgeous,' Phil finally said once he found his voice.

'You don't look so bad yourself Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil held out his arm to Sam. 'Are you ready?' he asked.

Sam stepped out of her flat and locked the door. 'Yeah lets go,' she said as she took Phil's arm.

Sam and Phil entered The Black Swan and went up to the bar. 'So what do you want to drink Sam?' Phil asked.

'I'll have a white wine please Phil,' Sam replied. 'I'll go and get a table.'

Phil smiled as he watched Sam go over to the table. He got the drinks and went over to Sam. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as she took a sip of her white wine.

About half an hour later, Sam decided things needed livening up. 'Do you fancy some vodkas?' she asked.

'Yeah why not,' Phil replied. 'It's Friday so we really should just go and let her hair down.'

Sam went up to the bar and brought the vodkas. 'Right,' she said as she put the vodkas down. 'On the count of three.'

'One,' Phil said.

'Two,'

'Three,' Phil said and he and Sam downed their vodkas.

'Woah,' Sam exclaimed.

'Different, don't you think?'

After about 2 and a half hours, Sam and Phil had decided to call it a night. 'I think we'd better go,' he said.

Sam stood up and stumbled against Phil. 'I think we had better go,' she agreed.

Sam and Phil stumbled back to their flats, which were just around the corner from the pub. They went into Phil's flat and sat down on the sofa. Phil looked at Sam before he spoke. 'Listen Sam, I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving about you and Jack,' he started.

'That's OK Phil,' Sam replied.

'No it isn't Sam, I shouldn't have acted that way. It was stupid.'

Sam moved towards Phil and kissed him. He moved away, unsure of whether to respond or not. He leant back towards Sam and kissed her again and pulled away. 'Is this what you want?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded and Phil kissed her passionately on the lips. He lifted her up so that Sam's legs were wrapped around his waist and carried over to his bedroom.

Phil closed the bedroom door behind him and Sam and passionately kissed her on the lips. She impatiently unbuttoned his shirt and continued to kiss him. Phil started to kiss Sam's neck and spied a zip on her dress. He pulled her towards the bed and began to undo Sam's dress. It fell to the floor and he pulled her down onto his lap. He gently stroked Sam's thighs and passionately kissed her on the lips. Sam watched as Phil slowly explored her body, he rolled Sam onto her back and gently slid her underwear down. He looked down at her and Sam smiled at him. This was all the encouragement Phil needed as he entered her body and made love to her.

They both climaxed about an hour and a half later. Sam laid her head against Phil's chest and slowly went to sleep. Phil spent 10minutes stroking Sam's hair but sleep beat him and he eventually fell asleep.

Sam woke up very suddenly at about 2 the next morning. Phil's arms were still wrapped around her. She couldn't remember what had happened last night and turned around, expecting to see Jack asleep beside her. She looked horror-struck at the figure asleep beside her. Phil. Suddenly, she began to recall what had happened the night before. She'd had sex with Phil and betrayed Jack. She slipped out of Phil's embrace and began to get dressed again. She got dressed and took one last look at Phil before opening the bedroom door and leaving his flat.

**46reviews b4 I post the next chapter luv Gemz xx**


	9. Never Get Over You

Special thankx 2 Sach, Emz, Laura, Pips and Beth 4 reviewing, this chapter's especially 4 u. Luv ya all Gemz xx

Chapter 9- Never Get Over You

_**Never get over you**_

_**I turn around, I see your face**_

_**My head is just an empty space**_

_**Your kisses fade without a trace**_

_**Ooh I'll never get over you**_

_**Precious moments we were one**_

_**But you're life's changed n' you've moved on**_

_**Thinkin' about you everyday**_

_**Ooh I'll never get over you**_

The weekend went by really quickly and Monday soon arrived. Sam had been staying with Jack all weekend, mainly out of guilt. Guilt over betraying Jack by sleeping with Phil. It was wrong and she knew that it couldn't happen again. 'Are you sure you're OK Sam?' Jack asked as they pulled up outside the school.

'I'm fine Jack, honestly,' Sam replied.

'You don't look it Sam,'

'I guess I'm still feeling the effects of Friday night,'

_**I need to feel you once again**_

_**Close to me remember when**_

_**My heart restless like the wind**_

_**I'm missin' something from within**_

_**Until you bring it back again**_

_**Ooh I'll never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

Sam and Jack proceeded upstairs to the office and they both started work. Phil opened the office door and went over to Sam. 'Are you OK?' he asked. 'After Friday night…'

'Look Phil, we were both drunk and…it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake, I'm sorry,' Sam cut over him.

Phil looked at her. He felt as though he'd just been doused in cold water. He really thought he'd managed to make her realise how much he loved her, but he was wrong. 'Look Phil, Jack's in there so can you please just go,'

_**I don't believe I made you leave**_

_**When you are strong and I'm naïve**_

_**The feelings gone n' now you're free but me**_

_**I'll never get over you**_

_**Need some time to find a way**_

_**Waitin' for that brighter day**_

_**Let my love just fade away**_

_**Ooh n' then I'll get over you**_

Phil walked out of the office and slammed the door shut. He stood there, looking through the glass as Jack came out of the office. 'What did Phil want?' Jack asked.

'Oh he just wanted to apologise for getting me drunk on Friday night,' Sam replied.

'Listen Sam, feel free to say no if you want but I've been thinking…how would you feel about us moving in together?'

'Are you serious?'

'I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life,'

'Then Jack, my answer's yes, I'll move in with you,'

Jack leant across and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. Phil was still looking through the glass at Jack and Sam. He'd heard everything that Jack had said to Sam. He began to turn away. He'd blown his chances and his heart was breaking…

_**Time has come I realise**_

_**I shouldn't need you in my life**_

_**My heart restless like the wind**_

_**I'm missin' something from within**_

_**Until you bring it back again**_

_**Ooh I'll never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

Phil walked away from Jack's office, with no fixed idea of where he was going. He ran into Steph halfway down the corridor. 'Sorry Steph,' Phil apologised.

'What's up Phil?' Steph asked.

The look on Phil's face told her everything. 'It's Jack and Sam isn't it?'

Phil nodded wordlessly. 'Come on,' Steph finally said. 'Lets go and get a cuppa.'

_**Ooh, yeah, yeah**_

_**I need to feel you once again**_

_**Close to me remember when**_

Not long after, Phil and Steph were sat in an almost empty staff room. 'What is it about Jack and Sam that you're so annoyed about?' Steph asked after a moments silence.

'They're moving in together,' Phil replied.

'Since when?'

'About 15minutes ago,'

'Right that is it!' Steph suddenly exploded. 'I've had enough of _her_.'

'Why? What are you gonna do?'

'I was prepared to let Jack be happy but now I'm not,'

'If Jack and Sam are happy then just leave them be,'

'No Phil. I won't let them be. I've got a plan,'

Jack and Sam left work together at about 5 that afternoon. Phil was watching them both from his car. He saw them kiss each other before they got into Jack's car and drove off. This was it, there was no going back now. Phil had lost Sam and deep down, he knew it.

_**My heart restless like the wind**_

_**I'm missin' something from within**_

_**Until you bring it back again**_

_**Ooh I'll never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

_**Never get over you, never get over you**_

_**Never get over, never get over you**_

_**(Never Get Over You- Atomic Kitten)**_

**51reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	10. It's Over

**Special thankx 2 Becca, Laura (S-Nixon), Emz, Sarah and Laura, (Chicken160688) 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 10- It's Over

The next few weeks went by without any major happenings. Sam had now moved in with Jack and her and Phil had agreed to keep their drunken liaison to themselves. The drugs case was beginning to get a bit more interesting…

'You've got something for us,' Donte was saying on the phone. 'OK when? Yeah we can wait till then, OK. Bye.'

'Who was that?' Janeece asked.

'Luke, he says that he might have something for us,'

'What sort of something?'

'I don't know,' Donte said. 'But I think…'

Donte stopped; he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Chlo and Mika Grainger came around the corner. 'Donte!' Chlo exclaimed. 'What are you doing?'

'Just hanging around,' Donte replied as he stood in front of a plastic bag.

'With Janeece?' Chlo asked, then she saw the bag that Donte was trying to hide. 'What's in that?'

'What's in what?'

'The bag!' Chlo shouted. 'What's in the bag?'

'Nothing,' Donte lied.

Chlo made a grab for the bag. Janeece noticed this and grabbed it too. Chlo and Janeece struggled and the bag split. The contents of the bag fell to the floor and Mika grabbed what had fallen on the floor. 'Ecstacy?' she exclaimed and looked up at Donte.

'It's you,' Chlo said slowly. 'You're the drug dealer. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew that you'd react like this. I love you Chlo and I don't wanna lose you because of this,'

''If I'd have known you were dealing drugs, you'd have lost me long ago,' Chlo said and turned to leave.

Donte grabbed her arm and spun her back around. 'What are you gonna do?'

'I'm gonna go and tell someone what you've been up to,'

'Chlo please, I'll get excluded, maybe even sent to prison,'

'That's the idea. We're finished Donte, it's over,'

Chlo turned around and walked away. 'You heard her Donte, just leave Chlo alone,' Mika said and she ran to catch up with Chlo.

'What are you gonna do Chlo?' Mika asked as she and Chlo turned the corner.

'I don't know Mika,'

Mika put her arms around her sister. 'It'll be OK sis; I promise it'll work itself sooner or later,'

'Thanks sis,'

Chlo smiled at her sister as they walked back in the direction of the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack emerged from his office and smiled at Sam who was sat in front of the computer. 'Guess what Sam,' he said.

'What?' Sam asked.

'I'm taking you out for dinner tonight,'

'Ooh, where?'

'It's a surprise,'

Jack and Sam left the school at about 5 that afternoon. 'Are you going to tell me where you're taking me then?'

'No, it's a surprise, I told you that earlier,'

Jack pulled up outside an expensive restaurant about half an hour later. 'Jack!' Sam exclaimed. 'How could you possibly afford this?'

'Quite easily,' Jack replied. 'You're worth every penny Sam.'

They both got out of the car and Jack walked over to Sam's side of the car. 'I love you Sam,' he said as he gently touched the side of her face.

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. 'I know you do,' she finally said.

Jack leant across and kissed Sam on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and Jack led her into the restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Steph were sat in a restaurant on the other side of town from Jack and Sam. 'Look Phil,' Steph said. 'Why is it that you're so determined to wreck Sam and Jack's relationship?'

'Why do you need to know?' Phil asked.

'We need to be honest with each other if we're gonna carry out this plan together. I'm doing it because I wanna be with Jack but I really can't see why you're getting involved in this.'

'OK,' Phil said. 'Me and Sam had a brief relationship about 5months ago. She finished it and I was devastated. I still love her Steph, even though she's with Jack. I don't think that she loves Jack as much as she's making out. I guess I'm only getting involved in this plan of yours because Sam's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt.'

'I thought your relationship with Sam was just professional,'

'No, we're friends as well. So what is this plan you've got?'

'If you're really that jealous of Jack being with Sam we could…' Steph said as leant in closer to Phil and their lips met in a kiss.

Steph was just about to deepen the kiss when Phil pulled away. 'I'm sorry Steph, I can't do this,' he said as he stood up. 'I'm sorry.'

Steph turned around and watched Phil leave the restaurant.

**56reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	11. Confessions

**Special thankx 2 Emz, Laura, Sarah and ****xxx-lisa2k7-xxx**** reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 11- Confessions

The next morning Phil woke up with a thumping headache. He sat up in bed and remembered what had happened in the restaurant with Steph the night before. He shouldn't have got involved in her plan and he knew it. He loved Sam but at the same time, he knew that if Sam ever found out about his and Steph's plans to split them up, she wouldn't forgive him for that.

Phil didn't want to be involved in Steph's plans because he loved Sam and he didn't want to hurt her. If she and Jack ever did split up, he would want to be there for her, as a friend and maybe more. He wanted Sam to give him another chance more than anything else in the world but now that Jack was on the scene, that was unlikely to happen.

He arrived at the school at about 8:15 and saw Steph's blue sports car pull up in the car park. He went over to her as she got out of the car. 'Listen Steph,' Phil started.

'If it's about last night Phil…' Steph said.

'Of course it's about last night. You shouldn't have kissed me last night Steph; I don't wanna be a part of your plan to split Jack and Sam up anymore,'

'Why not?'

'Because if Sam finds out that I'm a part of this, she'll never forgive me and I don't want that,'

'Fine,' Steph said as she locked the door of the car. 'The plan is still going to go ahead, whether you like it or not.'

Steph walked away from Phil in the direction of the school. He had to do something, fast.

Jack and Sam pulled up outside about 15minutes later. Phil was stood outside the school waiting for them both to arrive. They began to walk towards the doors of the school when Phil stopped Sam in her tracks. 'Sam,' he said. 'Can I have a word?'

Jack stopped and turned around to face Phil. 'Do you mind Jack?' Sam asked.

'No course not, babe,' Jack said as he kissed Sam softly on the lips, Phil looked away at this point and Jack opened the door and entered the school, leaving Sam and Phil outside.

'What do you wanna talk to me about anyway?' Sam asked.

'Not out here Sam,' Phil replied.

Sam and Phil entered the school and opened the door to the nearest classroom. Phil checked the classroom was empty before he entered. Sam followed him and closed the door behind them. 'What is it Phil?' she asked as she perched on the edge of one of the desks.

'Steph Haydock,' Phil replied.

'What about her?'

'She's trying to split you and Jack up,'

'Oh,' Sam said. 'How do you know about it anyway?'

'She tried to get me in on her plan,' Phil replied regretfully.

'You mean to say you got involved in her plans too?' Sam asked, raising her voice slightly.

'No!' Phil exclaimed, he saw the look on Sam's face and backtracked. 'I mean yes, I was going to get involved but I just couldn't go through with it Sam. I didn't want to see you get hurt, and if me and Steph had gone through with our plans then you would've been. I care about Sam, if anything it was that that stopped me from going through with it,'

'OK,' Sam said. 'I'm glad you told me Phil. I'm also glad that you didn't go through with it. I care about you Phil, you know that. Even though I'm with Jack.'

Phil walked over to Sam and put his arms around her and she leant into him. Steph came past the door and saw Phil and Sam hugging. She knew that he'd told her about her plan to split her and Jack up. However, she was certain that Phil hadn't told her about what had happened in the restaurant last night, especially the kiss.

Phil hoped that there'd be another chance for him and Sam and if she found out about his and Steph's kiss, Sam would turn her back on him for good, and he didn't want that.

**60reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	12. Food Poisoning?

**Heya guys, I hope u all had a gud easter, I did until yesterday when I went to watch my beloved canaries lose to West Brom (DAMN!). So I need some reviews to cheer me up. Anyway, back to topic, special thankx 2 Sach, Emz, Laura, Becca and Sarah 4 reviewing the last chapter, this one's 4 u guys! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 12- Food Poisoning?

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Jack were still getting on fairly well. Steph had decided to abandon her plans to split Jack and Sam up. She instinctively knew that they would split up sometime in the future and she was prepared to wait until they did. Sam woke up early on Wednesday morning; it was about 4 in the morning. She turned around and found the Jack wasn't asleep next to her. He had been at a late night meeting so she assumed that he'd either booked into a hotel for the night or was downstairs on the sofa. She was feeling ill. Sam covered her mouth and ran off to the bathroom and was sick. It was the third time that night, she thought it might be food poisoning but she couldn't be sure. Sam heard the bathroom door and turned around to see Jack stood in the doorway. 'Are you OK babe? 'Jack asked.

'Yeah I'm fine Jack; it's probably just food poisoning,'

'Do you want me to get you anything?'

'Yeah just a glass of water please Jack,'

'Do you want me to bring it up?'

'Yes please babe,' Sam said as Jack kissed her cheek before closing the bathroom door.

Sam stood up as she heard Jack go downstairs. She assumed it must be food poisoning because it seemed like the obvious solution The other option was something that she didn't want to confront, not at the moment anyway…

Jack came up a few minute later and Sam re-entered the bedroom as Jack placed the glass of water beside the bed. Sam got back into bed and drank the water. Jack got into bed beside her and kissed the top of her head. Sam finished the water and she rested her head on Jack's chest as she went back to sleep.

Sam woke up again at about 7o'clock. She felt that familiar wave of sickness came over her and she ran off to the bathroom to be sick once again. Jack heard her in the bathroom and went to open the door He gently moved her hair out of her face as she was sick again. 'Are you sure you're gonna be OK to work?' he asked once Sam had finished being sick.

'I'll be fine Jack, as I said earlier, it's probably just food poisoning,' Sam replied.

'If you're sure,'

'I'm sure, I'll be fine Jack, there's no need to worry about me,'

'I do though, you're my girlfriend and I love you Sam,'

'I know you do,'

Jack and Sam arrived at work at about 8:30. She was still feeling a bit unwell but she felt that she was still OK to work. She was sat in front of the computer when Phil came in at about 9:00. 'Hey Sam,' he said.

'Hey Phil,' Sam replied.

'What's up?'

'Sickness bug,'

'Then what are you doing here?'

'I wanted to be here,'

'You know I'm here if you wanna talk,'

'Thanks Phil, I really appreciate it,'

Sam watched as Phil left the office. She thought that if it was food poisoning, it would've passed by now. Sam was now ready to face the other possibility…

Sam entered the office and closed the door behind her. 'Jack, I left some things at our place and I just need to go back and get them. I shouldn't be any longer than a couple of hours,' she said.

'Yeah, that's fine Sam, you go ahead. I'll see you later,'

Sam opened the office door and walked out. She picked up her bag and began to walk towards the door.

Sam pulled up outside her and Jack's house about half an hour later; she'd been to the Chemist to get herself a pregnancy test. She went upstairs to the bedroom, done the test and sat on the edge of the toilet waiting for the result Two minutes passed, she took a deep breath and looked down at the result…

**Oooh, cliff-hanger, so is she or isn't she pregnant and if she is whose the father? There's only one way to find out. 65reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, I need the reviews to cheer me up. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	13. Tragedy Strikes

**Would've upd8 this last week but site wouldn't let me. Grr!! Newya, Special thankx 2 Danni, Laura, Emz, Lynsey and Pippa 4 reviewing the last chapter, this chapters 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 13- Tragedy Strikes

Sam sighed. The pregnancy test had came out positive. She was pregnant. Sam closed her eyes, somehow hoping that the blue line would vanish. It didn't though. Sam stood up and went downstairs to make a phone call. She found the number for the local Health Centre and dialled it. 'Hello? Yeah, I'd like to make an appointment please,' she said.

Sam emerged from the Health Centre about an hour later and sat in the car. They'd just confirmed that she was pregnant and had arranged for her to have a scan at the hospital next week. She instinctively knew that she wanted to keep this baby. When she was pregnant with Stuart's kid, Sam wasn't sure whether she wanted it until she miscarried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Janeece and Donte met Luke Holden behind the bike sheds at lunchtime. 'You know I said that I've got something for you,' Luke was saying.

Janeece and Donte nodded. 'Well this is it,' Luke said as he opened the box in front of him.

Janeece and Donte moved closer to get a look at the contents of the box. 'Heroin?' Donte said as he looked up at Luke.

'Yeah, how do you fancy moving up a league?' Luke asked.

'Donte looked blankly at Luke. 'I need to get rid of this fast, you sell it and keep half the profit,' Luke explained. 'Are you in?'

Janeece and Donte looked at each other. 'Yeah OK,' he finally said and shook Luke's hand.

Luke smiled at Janeece and Donte before he turned around and began to walk off. He turned a corner and ran into Kim. He smiled at her before he walked past. Kim's gaze followed Luke as he walked out of the school gates. Something suspicious was going on behind the bike sheds and she was going to find out what was going on…

Kim went around the corner and saw Janeece and Donte over by the bike sheds. 'Janeece? Donte?' Kim said.

Janeece and Donte looked up, startled. 'Oh, hi miss,' they both replied.

'What are you doing here? You know students aren't allowed around here, or you should do,'

Janeece and Donte tried to hide the box that Luke had just given them. Kim noticed this, 'what's in the box?' she asked.

'Nothing miss,' Janeece lied.

Kim made a grab for the box and it opened She looked at the contents and back up at Donte. 'Heroin?' she exclaimed.

Donte immediately jumped up and pushed Kim to the floor. 'Donte? What the hell are you doing?' Kim gasped.

Donte picked up a needle out of the box, which was loaded with heroin. 'It's the only way miss,' he said.

Donte knelt down beside Kim and plunged the needle into her veins. He left it there for a few seconds before Kim passed out…

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short but it had to be to fit in with the nxt chapter, you wanna know what happens? There's only one way to find out, 70reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter Luv Gemz xx**


	14. Missing?

**Special thankx 2 Sach, Rose Tyler611, ****lethelogica****, Danni, Laura, Emz, Amo1990 and Sarah 4 reviewing the last chapter, this one's 4 u guys! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 14- Missing?

'Donte!' Janeece hissed. 'What the hell have you done?'

'She'd have told on us Janeece. This way, we have a chance to get rid of the drugs before she can point the finger at us,' Donte replied.

Janeece and Donte looked down at Kim's lifeless form. 'Lets leave her here,' he said.

Janeece looked at him and nodded. Donte moved the box of heroin to somewhere it wouldn't be seen before following Janeece around the corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kim beginning to stir. 'You ahead Janeece, I'll catch you up,' Donte called.

Janeece nodded and Donte went back around he corner. He found the box of heroin and loaded the needle up. He knelt down beside Kim once and again, plunged it into her veins. He left it there for a good ten seconds and watched as she passed out again. He stood up, moved the box back to where it had been before he turned the corner and headed back towards the school.

About an hour later, Jack was walking down the corridor past Kim's Art classroom and found her class congregated outside. 'Where's Miss Campbell?' he asked.

Most of the class shrugged and said: 'I don't know sir,'

'OK,' Jack said and began to walk towards Andrew Treneman's English classroom.

He knocked on the classroom door. 'Come in!' Andrew called.

Jack opened the classroom door and the students began to mutter. 'Mr. Treneman, can I have a word please?' he asked.

'Yeah sure,' Andrew replied as he turned to face his class. 'Right, continue reading to the end of page 167 and make sure you do because I'll be asking questions when I come back.'

Andrew followed Jack out of the classroom and closed the door behind them. 'What is it?' he asked.

'I've just seen a load of students waiting outside Kim's class and none of them know where she is,' Jack explained.

'Do you want me to have a look for her?'

'Yes please,' Jack said as he headed towards his office.

He opened the door and began to walk over to Sam. 'What's up Jack?' Sam asked.

'Kim's gone AWOL,' Jack replied.

'Do you want me to help with the search?'

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'No of course not,' Sam said as she got out of her chair and followed Jack out of the office.

Andrew was stood outside the school. He'd searched the interior of the school, no sign. Jack and Sam came through the doors and joined Andrew outside. 'Any sign?' Sam asked.

Andrew shook his head, Sam saw Phil walking towards them and she went over to him. 'You OK?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Sam replied. 'Kim's gone AWOL, you wanna join the search?'

'I've got nothing better to do so yeah, I'll join the search,'

Sam and Phil walked back over to Jack and Andrew. 'Phil's gonna join the search Jack,' she said.

'Good,' Jack replied, turning towards Phil. 'You and Andrew go around by the playing field. Me and Sam will go round by the bike sheds.'

'OK,' Andrew said as he and Phil began to walk towards the fields.

Jack and Sam began to walk towards the bike sheds. 'You seem a bit more cheerful,' he remarked.

'Yeah, the food poisoning's gone now so I'm OK,' Sam replied.

'Just as long as you're OK,'

Sam smiled up at Jack and kissed him softly on the lips. 'What was that for?' he asked.

'Do I need a reason?' Sam replied.

Jack shook his head as he and Sam turned the corner and approached the bike sheds. 'Oh my god!' he exclaimed as he looked down at the floor.

Kim's lifeless form was still there. Sam knelt down beside her to check her pulse. 'There's a pulse Jack, but it's really weak,' she said. 'Call an ambulance.'

Jack got out his mobile and called the ambulance 'How long do you reckon she's been here for?' he asked.

'I don't know, it's difficult to say,'

The ambulance arrived about 15minutes later. The paramedics loaded Kim onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Phil and Andrew had joined them. 'I'll go with her in the ambulance,' Jack said and he got into the ambulance beside Kim.

The ambulance pulled away and Sam, Phil and Andrew were still stood there. 'I've gotta get back to class, you two gonna be OK?' he asked.

Phil and Sam nodded and Andrew began to proceed back into the school. Sam got her phone out and began to make a call. 'Who are you calling?' Phil asked.

'Jo,' Sam replied as the phone began to ring.

Jo answered. 'Hi Jo, it's Sam. Listen, can you, Jack and Mickey get up here ASAP? Something's happened with the drugs case. OK, I'll see you later then bye,'

She hung up and put the phone back into her pocket. 'Jo, Jack and Mickey should get up here in the next few hours or so,'

'Good,' Phil replied.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital about 15minutes later. Kim was immediately rushed into ICU. The doctors began to hook Kim up to the monitors. About an hour and a half later, one of the doctors, Dr Glover, came out to speak to Jack. 'Are you a relative of Miss Campbell?' he asked.

'No, I'm a work colleague of hers,' Jack replied. 'Is she OK?'

'She's still in a critical state, the next 48hours are crucial,'

'Can I see her?'

The doctor nodded and pushed the door open to ICU. Jack sat down beside Kim's bedside and took hold of her hand. Kim eyes began to flutter open. 'Kim! Thank god you're OK,' Jack said.

'Where am I?' Kim asked.

'You're in the hospital, everything's gonna be OK,'

Kim closed her eyes again. 'Something's not right,' Jack muttered. 'Kim!'

She didn't respond. But then…

BBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp

**Ooh, cliffhanger! So will Kim die? There's only one way to find out. 78reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	15. Death's Door

**Special thankx 2 Emz, Laura, ****lethelogica****emma4will****, Sarah and Becca 4 reviewing. This chapter's 4 u and plz don't kill me!! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 15- Death's Door

The doctors ran forwards. 'You'll have to wait outside, sir,' Dr Glover said to Jack as he was escorted out of ICU.

The doctors began to charge the pads. 'Charging 180, stand clear,' he said.

Kim's body shook as an electrical jolt surged through her body, no response. 'Charging 360, stand clear,' the doctor said.

Still, no response. 'Charging 360, stand clear,' the doctor repeated.

No response. The nurses tried to resuscitate her a few times until the doctor turned to his colleagues and said: 'Are you agreed we've done everything we can?'

His colleagues nodded and the machines were turned off. 'Time of death, 14:17, thank you everyone,' the doctor said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil had just met Jo, Jack and Mickey outside the school, it was past 4:00 and the students had long gone home so there no chance Sam and Phil's covers would be blown. 'What did you wanna see us about?' Jack asked.

'You'd better come up,' Sam replied.

Jo, Jack and Mickey followed Sam and Phil up to Jack's office. Sam opened the door and let Jack, Jo, Mickey and Phil enter before she shut it behind them.

'Right, I would've waited until Jo and Mickey came up here to see us but I thought that this was too important to wait,' Sam started.

'Go on,' Jack replied.

'One of the teachers up here, Kim Campbell was found round the back of the bike sheds about 2 and a half hours ago. She's been rushed to hospital,'

'And you think this might be down to Janeece and Donte?' Mickey asked.

Sam nodded. 'It fits though doesn't it? Janeece and Donte are suspected of dealing on these premises. I can't be sure but it looked as though it may have been a drugs overdose,'

'We need to get the local police involved in this now; this place is now a crime scene,' Jack replied. 'Have you heard anything from the hospital?'

Sam shook her head. 'We haven't heard anything since Jack went off with her in the ambulance,' Phil said.

The office door opened suddenly and Jack stood in the doorway. 'What's the news?' Sam asked.

Jack shook his head. 'Kim died about 2hours ago,' he said, turning to Jack, Mickey and Jo. 'Who are they?'

'Oh sorry, DCI Jack Meadows, this is DC Jo Masters,' Jack replied as Jo shook Jack Rimmer's hands. 'And this is DC Mickey Webb.'

Mickey shook Jack's hand as well. 'I'm going to go to local police, they need to know what has happened,' Jack said as he stood up.

'Do you know what happened?'

Sam shook her head. 'At first look it might have been a drug overdose,'

'That's insane…she wouldn't…' Jack trailed off.

'As you know Jack,' Jo said. 'We've been investigating Janeece Bryant and Donte Charles for dealing drugs. We need to wait for the post-mortem to determine the cause of death. It may be the case that Janeece and Donte id have something to do with Kim's death and if they do, we'll get them. If they get found with drugs on them, we may be able to trace it back to their supplier and nick him as well.'

'Good,' Jack replied. 'If Janeece and Donte are responsible for Kim's death, then I want them punished.'

'We want them behind bars just as much as you Jack,' Mickey said. 'We'd better go. We're gonna liaise with local police, Janeece and Donte's supplier, Luke Holden's got connections to Sun Hill so it'd be in the interest of a wider investigation.'

Jo, Jack and Mickey and Phil left the office, leaving Sam and Jack alone. 'I don't know what to say Jack,' Sam said.

Jack walked over to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. 'There's nothing you can say,' he said. 'But there is one thing I can say to you now Sam, I love you.'

'I know you do,' Sam replied and left Jack's office as well.

Sam closed the door behind her and saw Jo perched on the edge of her desk. 'I didn't know you two were seeing each other,' she said, indicating that she'd heard Sam and Jack kiss.

'We've only been seeing each other a couple of months,' Sam replied.

'You could be compromising the investigation,'

'When we're together Jo, we don't talk about work so I don't see how I could be compromising the case,'

'He could just be sucking up to you to get information on the case,'

'What is your problem Jo,' Sam asked. 'Just because you've been single since splitting up with Tess, it doesn't mean everyone else has to follow your lead.'

Sam saw the look on Jo's face and attempted to backtrack. 'Look Jo, I'm sorry,' she said.

'What's wrong Sam?' Jo replied.

Sam sat down on the chair beside her desk and put her head in her hands. 'Oh Jo, I've made such a mess of everything,' she said.

'Made a mess of what?' Jo asked.

Sam took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant, Jo,'

'Oh…congratulations,' Jo said. 'Why is it such a mess though?'

Sam took another deep breath. 'Me and Jack got together not long after me and Phil arrived. A few weeks later, me and Phil had a one-night-stand and…' she trailed off.

'You're not sure who the father is,' Jo finished.

Sam smiled at her and nodded. She looked into Jack's office and saw him sat at his desk. 'Please don't say anything to him Jo,' she said.

'You mean you haven't told him,'

Sam shook her head. 'If this baby does turn out to be Phil's, then it would really, really hurt him. I just wanna work out who the father is before I tell either of them,' she said. 'I've got a hospital appointment on Monday. Could you come with me?'

If Jo was stunned by her friend's request, she didn't show it. 'Course I will hun,' she said as she leant over to hug Sam.

'Don't say anything to Phil either,' Sam replied.

'I won't Sam, I promise,'

Sam smiled to herself. Deep down, she knew that things would work out, one way or the other.

**Next chapter: Sam finds out who the father of her baby is. **

**You wanna know**** who the father is? Then there's only one way to find out. 84reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	16. The Truth

**Special thankx 2 Becca, Laura, Emz, Lisa, Sarah, Pryogirl and Lynsey 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 16- The Truth

The weekend went fairly quickly and Monday soon arrived. Sam still hadn't told Jack about the pregnancy, mainly because she wasn't sure who the father was. Jack entered the office and smiled at Sam as he walked past. 'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Well,' Jack started. 'Seeing as though I've just had to announce Kim's death to all the staff and students, not too bad.'

'Stupid question,' Sam apologised. 'I've gotta go to a meeting with my boss.'

'Yeah OK Sam, let me know what happens,' Jack replied as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside the local police station about 15minutes later. Jack and Mickey came out to greet her. 'Hey Sam,' Mickey said as she got out of the car.

'Hey Mickey,' Sam replied. 'Anything new on the drugs case?'

'Lets wait till Phil arrives,' Jack said. 'Where is he?'

'I don't know,' Sam said.

At that moment, Phil's car past and parked up. 'Where the hell have you been?' Jack asked as Phil got out of the car.

'Sorry guv, I slept through my alarm,' Phil replied as Sam suppressed a smirk.

'Yeah, anyway, wed better bring you two up to speed,' Jack continued as he opened the Main Entrance to the station.

Sam and Phil followed Mickey and Jack up to the incident room, where Jo was on the phone. She looked over at the fax machine as a piece of paper came through.

'Yeah, it's coming through now, thanks a lot,' Jo said and she put the phone down.

Jo got out of her seat and went to pick the piece out of the fax machine tray. 'What's that?' Mickey asked.

'Post-mortem results on Kim Campbell, it seems that she died of a drugs overdose,' Jo replied.

'Judging by the post-mortem results, I think we've got enough to arrest and question Janeece and Donte,' Jack said. 'Me, Jo and Mickey will make the arrest.'

'Why not us?' Phil asked.

'It would blow your cover if either you or Sam arrested them,' Jack replied. 'You two will still get the credit; it's your hard work that's got us here.'

'Thanks guv,' Sam said.

'You two had better get back before you're missed,'

'Guv!' Sam and Phil chorused and they left the incident room.

'Guv,' Jo said, turning to Jack. 'I've got something to do; I shouldn't be any longer than an hour or so.'

'OK Jo,' Jack replied. 'We'll call you when we're ready to make the arrests.'

OK guv,' Jo said as she left the incident room.

Sam was waiting outside the station for Jo to come out; her hospital appointment was in an hour's time. Jo came out a few minutes later. 'Are you ready?' she asked.

Sam took a deep breath. 'Yes, as ready as I'll ever be,' she said.

45minutes later, Sam and Jo were sat in the hospital waiting room. 'Thanks for doing this Jo,' Sam said. 'I really appreciate it.'

'No worries Sam, I'm here for you, you know that,' Jo replied as she flicked through a magazine.

There was silence between them until a nurse coming out of one of the rooms. 'Samantha Nixon!' she called.

Sam stood up and turned to face Jo. 'You stay here Jo,' she said.

'Are you sure?' Jo asked.

Sam nodded and turned to follow the nurse into one of the rooms. She went inside and a different nurse, Caroline, told Sam to lie on the bed. 'Okay,' she said as she lifted Sam's top. 'This will be a bit cold.'

Despite the warning, Sam wasn't prepared. She shivered as the fluid was applied. The nurse moved the scanner over Sam's stomach to get an image of the baby. 'Ahh, there you go,' she said and turned the monitor to face Sam.

'Is it OK?' Sam asked.

'Everything's fine!'

Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes but she blinked them away. 'Can you tell from this how pregnant I am?'

'Yeah judging by the scan, I'd say you're only about 7weeks pregnant,'

'When's it due?'

'December 2nd,' she said pointing at the screen. 'I'll sort out the photos and then you're free to go.'

The nurse went to sort out the scan photos and Sam smiled to herself. The scan confirmed what she'd suspected. She was now ready to tell the man in question the good news…

15minutes later, Sam was sat in the car with Jo, who was looking at the scan photo. 'Doesn't it look cute?' Jo cooed.

'Yeah, doesn't it,' Sam replied.

'What are you gonna do now?'

'Can you drop me off at the park? I need some time to think,'

'Yeah sure,' Jo said as she started up the engine.

Jo pulled up outside the park about 10minutes later. Sam undone her seatbelt and turned to face Jo. 'Thanks again for this Jo,' Sam said.

'That's fine Sam,' Jo replied as she got out of the car.

Sam began to walk away and Jo wound the window down. 'Sam!' she called.

'Yes?' Sam turned around.

'I hope it works out for you,'

'Thanks Jo,' Sam replied as she walked away from Jo's car, into the park.

Sam walked into the park and sat down on one of the swings. She got her mobile out and sent Phil a message.

Phil was sat in the staff room, drinking a cup of coffee when his phone started bleeping. He picked it up and looked at the message, which was from Sam. It said: _I need 2 c u, can u get away 4 a bit? I'm in the park S xx_. Phil smiled as he sent a reply saying: _I'm on my way P xx_.

Phil finished off his coffee and went down to his car, heading off in the direction of the park.

Phil stopped outside the park about 20minutes later; he got out of the car and locked it. He began to walk into the park. Phil found Sam on one of the swings and walked over to her. 'Hey Sam,' he said as he approached.

'Hey Phil,' Sam replied.

'What did you wanna see me about?'

'You remember what I said before we got this undercover mission,'

Phil nodded. 'Do you still wanna give us a chance?' Sam asked.

'What about Jack?'

'You know I told you last week when I was ill that it was a sickness bug,' Sam continued, dodging Phil's question.

Phil knelt down beside Sam and looked up at her. 'I'm pregnant Phil,' she finished.

'Oh,' Phil started. 'Congratulations, is it…'

Sam looked down at Phil and smiled. 'It's your baby Phil,'

**Well, now you know. 91reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	17. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Special thankx to Lisa, Lynsey, Sarah, Pippa, Laura****, Becca, Emz and Huxon13 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys. Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 17- Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

_**Looking in your eyes I see a paradise**_

_**This world that I've found**_

_**Is too good to be true**_

_**Standing here beside you**_

_**Want so much to give you**_

_**This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you**_

Phil stared at Sam, open-mouthed at what she'd just said. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

Yeah, I had the scan this morning and they confirmed it,' Sam replied.

Phil gently put his hand on the side of Sam's face. 'Why did you tell me sooner?'

'Because I wasn't sure whether the baby was yours or Jack's. The dates definitely fit so this baby…' Sam trailed off. 'Is ours.'

Phil smiled at Sam and put his arms around her. 'I love you Phil,' Sam said. 'Do you wanna it another go?'

Phil pulled out of the embrace. 'What about Jack?' he asked.

Sam gently stroked the side of Phil's face. 'It's you that I love Phil. Jack was just a momentary blip, I want to bring this baby up with you,' she replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. He pulled away and gazed into Sam's eyes. 'I love you Sam,' he said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

Sam leant across and kissed Phil on the lips. He deepened the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms around \Phil's neck. They both pulled away and smiled at each other. Phil held out his hand to Sam, 'are you coming?' he asked.

Sam looked at him and took his hand in hers. She got off the swing and Phil wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as they both walked out of the park.

_**Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that**_

_**Put your hand in my hand baby**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**Let the world around us just fall apart**_

_**Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart**_

They pulled up outside the block of flats about 5minutes later. 'What are we doing here?' Sam asked.

'I wanted to spend some more time with you. The DCI will let us know when Janeece and Donte have been nicked,' Phil replied. 'You coming in?'

Sam nodded as she and Phil got out of the car and headed into the flat.

Phil unlocked the flat and he and Sam stepped inside. The door closed behind them and Phil pinned Sam up against the wall and kissed her passionately on the lips. She felt Phil's tongue sliding against hers and the memories of all their previous kisses came flooding back. This felt so right and Sam knew that. She wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and brought him closer to her. Their bodies touched in a moment of sheer passion. Phil looked at Sam when they both pulled away. He pulled her towards him, picking her up with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees as he carried her through to the bedroom.

_**And we can build this dream together**_

_**Standing strong forever**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

_**And if this world runs out of lovers**_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now**_

Phil dropped Sam to her feet and closed the door behind them. He moved over to Sam and passionately kissed her on the lips once more. Sam took Phil's jacket off and began to undo his shirt. She slid her hands onto Phil's chest and ran them up and down it. The shirt soon came off. Phil undone Sam's shirt and discarded it on the floor. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and his hands made their up her back to unclip her bra.

_**I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I'm not gonna lose you**_

_**Whatever it takes I will stay here with you**_

_**Take it to the good times**_

_**See it through the bad times**_

_**Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do**_

Phil gently placed Sam on the bed. He hovered over her and began to run his hands up Sam's stomach and onto her breasts, giving each one equal attention. Sam moaned softly as Phil gently kissed and caressed her breasts. He moved downwards and began to undo her trousers. Sam fumbled with the belt of Phil's trousers and eventually got them off. They both slid under the covers and Phil kissed Sam on the lips once more as he slid carefully inside her. He gently kissed Sam on the neck and looked at the goosebumps that his kisses had left behind. Phil went deeper into Sam and she called out his name in delight, 'don't stop Phil, please,' Sam gasped.

Phil took this as his cue to continue. He carried on until they both climaxed. Sam rested her head on Phil's chest. 'Well that was fun,' she remarked.

'Wasn't it,' Phil replied, kissing Sam softly on the cheek.

'Listen Phil…there's something I need to clear up,'

'Go on,'

'When we slept together that night, it felt so right, us being together again,'

'Then why did you leave?'

'When I woke up beside you, my head was telling me to go but my heart was telling me to say. Although it felt so right, it _was_ wrong at the time. But now I'm pregnant with your child, things have changed.'

'Talking of your pregnancy, you said you'd been for the scan,' Sam nodded. 'Can I see the photo?'

'Yeah, OK Phil,' Sam smiled as she slid out of bed and wrapped a sheet around herself.

_**Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know**_

_**Put your arms around me baby**_

_**Don't ever let go**_

_**Let the world around us just fall apart**_

_**Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart**_

Sam had left her handbag in the living room and rummaged through it to find the photo. She found it and went back through to the bedroom. Sam dropped the sheet on the floor and slid back into bed beside Phil. 'There you go,' she said as she handed Phil the photo.

Phil looked at the photo and a big grin spread across his face. 'I can't believe it!' Phil exclaimed. 'I mean this is our baby.'

'I know, it's great, we can bring this baby up together,' Sam replied, subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach.

'I can't wait,' Phil said and he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

_**And we can build this dream together**_

_**Standing strong forever**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

_**And if this world runs out of lovers**_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us**_

Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They were stopped in their tracks when the phone began to ring. 'Just ignore it,' Sam said in between kisses.

'It might be the DCI,' Phil said as he pulled away from Sam. 'Pass us the sheet.'

Sam passed him the sheet and he wrapped it around his lower body. He began to walk towards the phone and picked it up. 'Hello?' he said.

'PHIL!' Jack shouted, Phil jumped and held the receiver an inch away from his ear but he could still hear Jack continuing 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

Phil gingerly put the receiver back to his ear, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he replied as he turned around and saw Sam getting out of bed.

'I've been trying to reach you and Sam on your mobiles for the last half an hour and neither of you seem that keen to answer,'

'Come back to bed,' Sam whispered as she leant up to kiss Phil's shoulder.

'It's Jack,' Phil said as he held his hand over the speaker. 'Yes I'm sorry guv, what did you wanna talk to us about?' Phil continued.

Sam was continuing to kiss Phil's shoulder and could hear Jack answer, 'Janeece and Donte have been arrested on suspicion of Kim's murder. We need you and Sam to come down to the station and make your statements,'

Sam's wrapped her arms around Phil's waist and tried to undo the sheet. Phil was trying to stop her, but to no avail. The sheet fell to the floor. 'Yes OK guv, we'll be there in about half an hour OK, bye,' Phil hung up.

_**Ooh, all that I need is you**_

_**All that I ever need**_

_**And all that I want to do**_

_**Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey**_

He turned around to face Sam. 'God you're naughty, aren't you,' he said.

'I know, what are you gonna do about it?' Sam asked.

'Absolutely nothing,' Phil replied and kissed Sam passionately on the lips as they both fell backwards onto the bed

_**And we can build this dream together**_

_**Standing strong forever**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

_**And if this world runs out of lovers**_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa**_

'What are you gonna say to Jack?' Phil asked about 15minutes later. He and Sam were now dressed and ready to go and make their statements.

'I'm gonna tell him the truth, I think I owe him that much,' Sam replied as Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Sam leant against Phil and relaxed. 'Thanks Phil,' she said.

'What for?'

'Being here for me, I really appreciate it babe,'

'I know you do,' Phil said. 'Let's go get these statements out of the way.'

'Yeah let's go,' Sam replied.

_**Build this dream together**_

_**Standing strong forever**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

_**World runs out of lovers**_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us**_

Sam and Phil arrived at the station about 10minutes later. 'You ready for this babe?' Phil asked.

'Yep, let's go,' Sam said as Phil opened the main entrance to the station.

Sam and Phil made their way up to the incident room, where Jack and Jo were waiting for them. 'Hey you two,' Jo said.

'Hey Jo,' Sam and Phil said in unison.

'We'd better get your statements out of the way, they've confessed. Janeece cracked under pressure and admitted that it was Donte who killed Kim. Janeece has been charged with accessory to murder and possession with intent to supply. Donte has been charged with murder and possession with intent to supply. We just need your statements to make the case watertight, 'Jack explained.

'OK, lets get it over with,' Sam said.

After the statements had been finished, Jack said a few words. 'Well, now the drugs case has been dealt with,' he started, looking at Sam and Phil as he spoke. 'You two are no longer needed here, so I'm pulling you out of there, today.'

'I understand guv,' Sam said. 'I've got to go back anyway; I'll tell Jack the news about Janeece and Donte.'

'OK then Sam,' Jack replied. 'Oh and by the way, as a reward for all the hard work you two have put in over the last couple of months, you've got a week off,'

Sam and Phil looked at each other, neither of them believing what they'd just heard. 'Are you serious guv?' Phil asked.

Jack nodded, 'you two deserve it,'

Sam and Phil left the station about 15minutes later. 'So what are you gonna do now?' he asked.

'Go back to the school and let Jack know the news, and tell him it's over between us,' Sam replied.

'Do you want me to come too?'

'Do you mind?'

Phil shook his head and kissed Sam softly on the lips. 'Let's get this over with,' she said as she and Phil got into their car, heading in the direction of the school.

_**Build this dream together**_

_**Standing strong forever**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us now**_

_**World runs out of lovers**_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us**_

_**Nothing's gonna stop us, now**_

_**(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now- Starship)**_

**2chapters to go and then it's on to the sequel. 97reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	18. Bombshell

**Special thankx 2 Huxon13, Sarah, Pippa, Laura, Emz and Becca 4 reviewing the last chapter, this penultimate chapter is 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 18- Bombshell

Sam and Phil pulled up outside the school about 20minutes later. Sam looked up at Jack's office, knowing the task that she was facing. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' Phil asked as he undone his seatbelt.

Sam undone hers too and turned to face Phil 'Yeah, I'm pregnant with your baby, Phil,' she replied, as she gently stroked the side of Phil's face. 'I love you Phil and I want us to be together, if this is what I have to do so that we can have a future, then I'm prepared to do it for us.'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They were both completely unaware that they were being watched…by Steph.

They both pulled away and Phil gazed into Sam's eyes, 'You gonna be OK?' he asked.

Sam nodded, 'I'm sure I can handle Jack,' she replied.

Phil looked ahead and saw Steph stood outside, her eyes fixed on Phil's car. 'Oh great,' he said.

'What?' Sam asked.

'Steph Haydock,' Phil replied, gesturing out of the car towards her. 'I think she saw us.'

'Oh,' Sam said. 'If that's the case, I'd better break the news to Jack before she does, I'll see you later babe.'

'I'll wait out here for you Sam,' Phil said as she began to get out of the car.

'Thanks Phil,' Sam said as she shut the car door and began to walk away.

Sam turned back to Phil and blew a kiss in his direction before turning back to walk in the direction of the school.

She caught Steph's eye as she walked past. 'I saw you Sam,' Steph said.

'Saw me what?' Sam asked, acting all innocent.

'I saw you kissing Phil, are you two having an affair behind Jack's back?'

Sam entered the school and Steph followed her into an empty classroom. 'So are you?' Steph repeated as she closed the door behind her and Sam.

'No, we're not,' Sam replied.

'Then what was that I just witnessed outside,'

'We haven't been having an affair behind his back; Phil and I have got history,'

'I know that,'

'How?' Sam asked.

'Phil told me,' Steph replied. 'When he took me out for dinner. When he kissed me.'

Sam stood there shocked at what she'd just said. 'I don't believe you Steph,' she said.

'Why would I make something like that up?' Steph asked.

'I don't know, you're jealous of Jack being with me and maybe you want to make me feel that same jealousy, and you chose to pursue Phil because you knew that we'd already got a history. I love Phil and I know that he loves me. To tell you the truth, I don't what any man would ever see in you anyway, you're a sly conniving bitch and you use people for your own purposes, I really do pity the next bloke you get your claws into,' Sam replied as she opened the door and left the classroom.

She shut the door behind her and leant against. She couldn't believe what Steph had told her, Phil wouldn't. Would he? Sam resolved to ask Phil about Steph when she'd finished with Jack.

She made her way up to Jack's office and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' he called.

Sam opened the door and smiled at Jack. 'You alright Sam?' He asked.

Sam nodded, 'I'm fine, there's some things I need to tell you,' she said.

Jack walked out from behind his desk and sat on the sofa in the corner of his office. Sam sat down beside him, 'I've spoken to my boss, he seems to think that there's enough evidence to charge Janeece and Donte. Janeece has been charged with accessory to murder and possession with intent to supply. Donte has been charged with murder and possession with intent to supply,' she explained. 'They're going away Jack so this place is safe for a little while longer.'

'That's great,' Jack exclaimed.

'That brings me to the bad news,' Sam started.

Jack looked at Sam as she spoke. 'The case has been solved, which means me and Phil aren't going to be needed here anymore. My boss is pulling both of us out of here today, I'm sorry Jack,' she said.

'I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later,' Jack replied.

'There's one more thing Jack,'

'Go on,' Jack said.

'You know I said last week when I was ill that it was food poisoning?' Jack nodded. 'I'm pregnant Jack,' Sam finished.

'Oh…that's great news Sam,' Jack exclaimed and hugged her. He pulled away and noticed the tears that had welled up in her eyes. 'What's up?'

'It over Jack, me and you,' Sam replied.

'What about the baby?'

Sam tried to blink the tears away but failed. 'It's not your baby,' she finally said.

Jack looked at Sam, at a loss for words, 'who's baby is it then?' he asked.

Sam took a deep breath, 'Phil's the father,' she replied.

'When did this happen?'

'You remember that night when me and Phil went out and got really drunk,' Jack nodded. 'We went back to this place, I kissed him and one thing led to another, I'm so sorry Jack,' Sam said as she stood up. 'I'll go and get my stuff.'

'Sam!' Jack called as she walked towards the door.

Sam turned back around. 'Yes,' she said.

Jack back over to her and planted one last kiss on her lips, 'thanks for everything Sam,' he said as he gazed once more into Sam's eyes.

'That's OK Jack, all part of the service,' Sam replied.

'You know what I mean. It was great while it lasted,'

Sam merely smiled at Jack before she walked out of his office and out of his life. Jack watched Sam walk out of the office and sat back down on the sofa, his head in his hands. He was struggling to take all this information in. He somehow knew this was going to happen, after everything that Sam had told him about her and Phil's history, he'd been stupid not to assume that one day; Sam might go back to Phil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stepped outside the school about 5minutes later. Phil got out of his car and came to meet her, 'how did it go?' he asked as he kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he took it quite well, as though it was inevitable,' Sam replied. 'You were right, Steph did see us kissing, she confronted me about it and she told me something.'

'Told you what?' Phil asked, inwardly, he knew what Steph had told her, he just hoped that he was wrong.

'That you took her out her dinner and kissed her,' Sam finally said after a moment's silence.

Phil stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. 'You seriously don't believe her do you?' he finally asked.

'I just wanna hear the truth from you,'

'I didn't kiss her Sam, she kissed me and when I realised what was happening, I pulled away because I still loved you,'

Sam smiled at Phil leant across to kiss Phil on the lips. Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, unaware that Jack was watching them from his office.

Sam pulled away and stroked the side of Phil's face, 'come on, I've gotta go and pick my stuff up from Jack's,' she said.

Phil smiled at her once more as he put his arms around her waist and they both began to walk towards Phil's car.

**1 more chapter and then it's on the sequel. 105reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	19. Second Time Lucky

**Heya guys, sorry it's taken me sooo long to upd8. Special thankx 2 Emz, Sarah, Laura, Becca and Huxon 4 reviewing the previous chapter. This last chapter is for you guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 19- Second Time Lucky

Sam and Phil pulled up outside Jack's house about 20minutes later. 'Do you wanna come in?' Sam asked.

'I don't know Sam, it just seems like we're rubbing Jack's nose in it a bit,' Phil replied, 'not that I care,' he hastily added.

'I still live here Phil so I can do whatever I like and if that means inviting you in then that's what I'll do,'

'OK then,' Phil said as he and Sam got out of the car.

Sam unlocked the door and her and Phil stepped inside. She headed towards the stairs and followed her. Sam found a suitcase and underneath the bed and began to pack all her stuff up. She'd finished packing within about an hour and was ready to go. 'Right come on babe, lets go,' Phil said once he'd put Sam's suitcase in the boot of the car.

'I just need to do something first,' Sam replied. 'Go and wait in the car Phil, I won't be long.'

Phil smiled at Sam as he went back towards the car and got inside.

Sam went back into the house and closed the door behind her. She re-emerged about half an hour later, with an envelope in her hands. Phil assumed that the envelope was for Jack' house keys when she'd finished with them. Sam locked the door and put the keys in the envelope; she knelt down and put the envelope through the door. Sam stood up as Phil got out of the car to meet her. 'Are you OK?' he asked.

Sam nodded as her eyes met Phil's, 'I love you Phil,' she said.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil replied as he leant forwards and kissed Sam tenderly on the lips.

'Come on lets go, I do believe there's still packing to be done over at your flat,'

'Oooh, you're gonna help me,' Phil said.

'That depends, on if you can think of a way to pay me back,' Sam smiled.

A cheeky grin began to spread across Phil's face as he and Sam got into the car and headed in the direction of his flat.

Sam and Phil pulled up outside the flat about 10minutes later, 'come on then lets start on your packing,' Sam said. 'It could take a while.'

'Oi, less of the cheek, Samantha or I might not pay you back for helping me,' Phil replied.

'Oh you will Hunter, I'll make sure of that,' Sam said as she followed Phil into the flat.

Phil's packing was finished within about 30minutes. 'Well, that didn't take long,' Sam remarked.

'It didn't take as long as yours,' Phil replied as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

'I have more stuff than you do, you thought of a way to repay me yet?'

'Erm…not yet I haven't but I will think of one,'

'I know you will Phil,'

'Lets go shall we?' Phil asked,

Sam nodded, 'there's no point hanging around here for any longer than we need to,' she said.

Phil took hold of his case and followed Sam out of the flat and back out to the car. 'Come on, lets get back to Sun Hill,' Phil said and he kissed Sam softly on the lips before they both got into the car and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack finished at the school at about 5 that afternoon, he'd delayed the going-home process as long as he could but Jack realised that he couldn't prolong it forever. Jack picked up his car keys and left the office, it would be the first time he'd been home on his own since he and Sam moved in together. It was going to be different without Sam being there and Jack knew he'd have to get used to that, he'd lost her to Phil and he had to move on.

Jack pulled up outside his house about 20minutes later, he locked the car up and went to open the door. The door opened and Jack stepped inside, he closed the door behind him and looked down at the doormat, there was an envelope on the mat. Jack bent down to pick it up and he immediately noticed that the writing was Sam's, he'd recognise that writing anywhere. Curious, he opened the envelope and the house keys immediately fell out. Jack looked at them and thought that was all there was in the envelope; he felt around in the envelope and found a piece of paper. He went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Jack unfolded the paper and began to read:

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I really enjoyed our time together; I don't want you to think otherwise. I think me and Phil still loved each other, deep down, but we just avoided what we know was glaringly obvious._

_I've really enjoyed my time with you at Waterloo Road, even though I knew I was only there on a professional basis. I knew that I wasn't going to be there forever and I made the most of it, we cracked the case, Janeece and Donte are behind bars now so hopefully, you and the rest of the team at Waterloo Road can improve things there._

_If I'm honest, as I've already said, I think I still had feelings for Phil when we got together, which I think was part of the reason why we slept together. We were drunk and I know it shouldn't have happened but it felt so right and now that I'm pregnant with his baby, it seems as though we've both been given a second chance._

_I'd understand if you didn't want to keep in touch but my address is enclosed just in case. As I said, after all I've done, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I also wouldn't blame you if you saw this letter and immediately tore it up and threw it away. But if you have read this, then I hope you'll understand why things have happened in this way._

_As I said Jack, I would like you to keep in touch, just because things between me and you didn't work out, I still consider you a friend, even though we've only know each other a few months._

_Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough, I hope you stay in touch, stupid thing to say really because I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to._

_If you can find it in your heart, please try to be happy for me. Phil and I love each other, not even you can feel bad about that._

_I'm sorry it had to happen this way_

_Sam xx_

Jack finished reading through Sam's letter and thought to himself; she'd had the guts to explain herself and he really admired that. She could've just walked away and not given him a reason or explanation, but she had. Jack turned the paper over and saw that Sam had scribbled down her address. He folded the letter back up, maybe that address would come in useful one day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil stopped outside a travel agent's on the Canley High Street a few hours later. Phil stopped the car and began to get out. 'Oi, where are you going?' Sam asked.

'It a surprise,' Phil replied mysteriously. 'Stay here will you.'

Sam smiled at Phil and nodded. He shut the car door and walked into the travel agency. Phil emerged again about half an hour later. He walked back over to the car and got back in beside Sam. 'What was that all about?' Sam asked.

'Well…' Phil started. 'The DCI's given us the week off so I've got a surprise for you.'

'Oooh, what is it?'

Phil pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Sam, 'open it,' he said.

Sam looked at the envelope in her hand and turned it over to open it. She opened it and a pair of tickets fell into her lap. She discarded the envelope and picked up the tickets. 'Oh my god!' Sam exclaimed as he eyes skimmed the tickets. 'Barbados?'

'Yeah that's right,' Phil said. 'I'm taking you to Barbados for the week, no arguments.'

'I wouldn't argue with that,' Sam smiled as she leant across and kissed Phil on the lips.

Phil deepened the kiss and she wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Sam pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'I love you Phil,' she said.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil said as he ran a finger down the side of her face.

'Come on, lets go and get ourselves packed…again,' Sam smiled.

Phil started the engine and they drove off in the direction of Sam's house. After everything that had happened at Waterloo Road, they'd finally realised that they loved each other. With Sam pregnant with their first child together, they were going to become one big happy family…or would they?

**Well, that's it for this particular fic. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As I've said, there is a sequel planned for this but with my AS Level exams starting in 1 and a half weeks, I haven't had a chance to start writing it yet. If you want more info on the sequel, check out my profile. Neway, I'd just like to say a special thank you to my loyal pair of reviewers: Emz (Emz25) and Laura (S-Nixon), very very special thank you to both of you for reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it bbz, luv ya both. Also, special thanks 2 BIGHROCKS, Sarah, Becca, RoseTyler611, Beth, Amy, Sach, Laura (chicken160688), Alwayshappy, Lisa, Pippa, Lynsey, Danii, Amo1990, Fallinthewinter, emma4will, Pyrogirl, Huxon13 and Huxon 4 reviewing, luv ya all Gemz xx**


End file.
